A Night to Remember
by ihavefoundmyedward2010
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for one year. Will they have to face many obsticles? Well you will just have to read and find out. AH. Au. Normal pairings
1. What is going on?

**Ok so just letting everyone know, this is my first fanfic. So please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twiligt. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I just got bored during class.**

I love him, it's true

I love him, it's true. Edward Cullen is my night and day or day and night. I, Isabella Swan, am dating Edward. How did I become so lucky? Well, I really don't have an answer for that. I have never really understood why he picked me. I'm just plain old Bella. Edward say's I'm beautiful but I'm not convinced. I may be pretty but, I'm not beautiful.

Tonight is our one year anniversary. Wow, it seems just like yesterday we confessed our love for each other. Actually, we did that the day we started going out. Edward and I grew up together. He is only a few days older than me. Our mom's, Esme and Renee, got pregnant around the same time. They are best friends and pretty much do everything together. I being the stubborn one didn't want to be born yet. Edward still makes fun of me for that but, that's beside the point. He and I have been best friends since the day we were born. I have never really had a boyfriend, mainly because I have always loved Edward. He never really had a girlfriend either. He always told me that his heart was taken by someone else. Edward told me she was very beautiful and that he has known her for a long time. I asked him why he hasn't asked her out yet. Edward simply said…

_Begin Flashback:_

"Cause I don't know if she feels the same way and I don't want to lose her as a friend," he said.

"Aw come on Edward. That girl must be crazy if she doesn't like you. All most all of the girls in this school would date you," I said, which is true. All of the girls threw themselves at him. I wasn't one of those girls though. I loved him but I couldn't tell him that. Not when he said his heart belonged to some other girl.

"Bella, do you have any idea who I'm talking about?"

"Um, no," I said in a confused tone, "Will you tell me who it is?"

"Bella, it's… it's you. Bella I love you. I have since the day you were born. I can't see myself living without you. I need you Bells." What? Did Edward just say he loved me? Pinch me I must be dreaming. Then he started talking again, "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way." What is he talking about? Oh, crap! I never said anything. Then he started walking away. Come on Bella say something.

"Wait, Edward! I love you too. I always have, and always will. Edward, I love you!" He turned around and started to walk towards me. Then out of no where he crashed his lips into mine. It was the _best_ feeling in the world.

Once we broke apart, he said, "Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?" All I could say was, "Yes."

_End Flashback_

What a year it has been. I'm still with my first true love and I have never been happier. I'm still trying to figure out what we are doing tonight. I hate surprises. Most of the dates he and I have gone on are surprises. I'm always the last to know. His sister, Alice, always has her way with me. I am her Bella Barbie as she puts it. My soon to be sister in-law, Rosalie, loves to help. Rose and my brother, Emmet, will be getting married soon. I love my brother so much. He has helped me out so much. Rose has always been a sister to me. Her twin brother, Jasper, has kind of been like another brother to me. He just happens to be dating Alice. We are all one big happy family but, enough about them, lets get back to this date. I am finally getting my last minute touch ups.

"Please Alice! Can't you give me a hint at least?" I put on my best sad face.

"No, Bella! I told Edward I wouldn't say anything. All done. And, if I do say so myself, you look fantastic. Edward will probably die, got to heaven and come back," I rolled my eyes. Alice being the mature one stuck her tongue out at me. I slowly got up. Why did she have to put me in these death traps?

"Damn it Alice! Are you trying to kill me? Why do I have to wear them?" I was beyond mad with her and these shoes.

"Go look in the mirror," was all she said. I made it over to the mirror and my jaw dropped. I looked at the girl in the mirror and knew she was not me. This girl was beautiful. I looked at the mirror again and realized it was me. I was wearing a cute black halter dress. It wasn't to revealing and it stopped right below me knew. I was wearing a black stiletto heel. I slowly made my way to the door and to the stairs. This was going to be a night to remember.

**So what did ya think? Please be honest with me. Thanks.**


	2. The Surprise

**Ok so here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Sorry that it took so long. I have just been busy. I would like to say thank you to some of the people who have read it. I will eventually put up the link to Bella's dress and shoes. Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Mrs. Meyer does.**

Chapter 2:

I finally made it to the stairs. Edward had his back turned to me. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button up shirt. He looked incredible. I started to make my way down the stairs. He turned around and had this huge smile on his face. I made it to the bottom with out falling.

"You look beautiful." That, made me blush really hard.

"You don't look to bad yourself," I stated. Edward held out his hand I took. He started walking towards his "Special Occasion" car. "Why aren't we taking the Volvo?" We usually go everywhere in his Volvo.

"Well, since this is a special occasion, I thought we would take the Vanquish. We can take the Volvo if you want."

"Don't be silly Edward. I love riding in the Vanquish." He flashed me his crooked grin that I have loved so much. He opened my door for me and made sure my dress was in all the way. He ran to the driver's side and slid in. Their was a comfortable silence between us. I didn't mind it but I really wanted to hear his voice. "Edward, are you going to tell me where were going?"

"Nope," he just had to pop the p. "I told you it was surprise and that is how it is going to be. Just relax and enjoy the ride." He picked up my left hand and placed a sweet kiss on it. I new there was no way of finding out so I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride. Claire de Lune was playing softly in the back ground. I must have drifted off to sleep because I could feel Edward gently shaking me.

"Love, it's time to wake." I opened my eyes and saw his emerald green ones staring at me.

"Oh!" He got out of the car and walked around to help me out. "Um Edward, where are we?"

"At the 1789 Restaurant." Edward said matter-a-factly

"You mean the really nice really expensive restaurant?!" No… no, no. What is wrong with this boy why couldn't we have found a Red Robin or something… but nooo, we have to go to the big _FANCY _restaurant.

"That's exactly what I mean."

Dinner was going great. Edward and I danced for a couple of songs. We enjoyed being in each others arms. I was hoping we could do things like this for the rest of our lives.

I still don't understand why he brought me to the most expensive restaurant. There is nothing cheap on this menu. My meal alone cost at least twenty five dollars. He just can't do things simple can he?

"Are you having a good time?" Edward asked. He had this look in his eyes like he wasn't sure. Why wouldn't I be having a good time? This is the best date ever…. Well except for the prices.

"Of course I am. I just don't think you need to spend over fifty dollars on dinner."

"Bella, I want to spoil you. I know we have only been dating a year but, you deserve to be spoiled." How can I argue with that, he always knows what to say to make my heart melt.

We continued our meal while talking about all of the good times we had. Their were a lot of them. He and I rarely argued with each other.

"I already ordered you your favorite dessert. German Chocolate Cake."

"Yum, your right that is my favorite dessert," I stated. The waiter brought out my cake. It looks like Edward is having cheese cake. I just might have to try a bite of that. While I was eyeing Edwards cheese cake, he took his fork and grabbed some of mine. I started to eat mine thinking he already ate the bite that he took. Then, Edward put his fork with the cake that he took into my view. What was on that piece of cake is what caught my attention.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. You have been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Love, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

Tears started to fall down my cheeks. His words were so beautiful. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Those were the only words I was able to get out.

"Thank you my sweet, wonderful, beautiful Bella. I love you oh so much," and with that, he slid the beautiful ring on to my finger and kissed it.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know." I have no idea how I managed to say that. I was still crying my eyes out. I leaned down to him and gave him a sweet kiss.

I couldn't stop looking at the ring. It was so beautiful. We were heading to my house now. I just finished my first year of college. Instead of staying at the dorms over summer break, I was staying with my dad, Charlie. Oh Crap!! How is Charlie going to react when we tell him this, "Um, Edward," he looked over at me like nothing was wrong. Maybe he hasn't realized it yet.

"Yes my love?"

"How are we going to tell Charlie with out getting you killed?"

He started to laugh, "Don't worry, he already knows. I asked him if it was alright if I asked you to me marry me. He wasn't thrilled but, he knows we love each other." I started to cry again. Edward was such a gentleman and very old fashioned. I'm just glad Charlie approved.

"Does anybody else know?"

"If you are meaning my family, then no," well, at least we will be able to surprise them.

"Wait, what about Emmet? Does he know?" I know the two of them are best friends but even that wouldn't stop him from killing Edward.

"Actually, I went to Emmet first before I went to your dad. He actually helped me talk to your dad." That was a relief. Looks like I will be marrying a smart guy.

It was only 8 o'clock surprisingly. We really weren't to far from my house. That is when I had an idea, "Do you want to stay and watch a movie with me? I'm sure Charlie won't mind. After all, I am an adult and we are engaged so he can't really keep you away from me." I really wasn't ready for the night to end. When ever he and I are apart, it feels like part of me is missing. He truly is my other half.

"I would love to. Do you mind if I run home first and change into something more comfy?"

"Of course you can. I need to take a shower any way. Plus, I want to talk to Charlie and thank him."

"Ok, Love. That sounds good. I will be back in about a half hour." I gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you. And, don't tell your family yet please." I knew he wouldn't but, I still wanted to let him know.

"I love you too. And, I swear I won't tell them. See you in a bit." I watched him drive away and then went inside.

Charlie was watching T.V. when I entered the living room. "Hey, dad! What are ya watching?"

"Just some baseball. How was your night?" Great, now he is in dad mode. Well he already knew Edward was going to propose.

"It was excellent. The food was great and I had German Chocolate cake. That was very yummy. And, Edward will be back soon so that we can watch a move."

"Oh, ok. That's fine. Um Bella? Do you mind if I see the ring. He didn't have it with him when he asked me for his permission to marry you." At least he seemed to be happy.

"Sure dad," I held my hand out to him for him to see it. He was in total awe.

"That is a very lovely ring Bella. As long as he makes you happy and doesn't hurt you, that's all that matters. I'm happy for you Bells." I started to get all teary eyed again. Man what a tear jerker this night turned out to be.

"Thanks dad. That means so much to me. I'm going to go take a shower before Edward gets here." I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. Then I said, "I love you daddy."

"You must really be happy because you rarely call me daddy. But I like it. I love you my baby girl. Even though, you're not so little anymore."

After those heart felt words, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Tonight was the best and I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

**And their ya have it. The next chapter will be about the movie and possibly some wedding talk. Oh and they have to tell the rest of the family and Renee. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Time to call mom

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long put up. I have just been so busy with school and training to be a judge for the elections. (Yes, I'm only 16 but I get to make sure that people are registered to vote.) Any way, thanks for all of the reviews and story alerts. That makes me so happy. ******** Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Wish I did but I don't. **

Shortly after I got out of the shower, Edward arrived. We decided to watch Peter Pan. No it wasn't the cartoon version. We watched the newer one with Jason Isaacs. We decided to have some popcorn even though we only at about an hour and a half ago. We were at the part where Peter Pan and everybody else were shouting "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!" For some reason, that is my favorite part. I looked up at Edward and whispered, "I do believe in vampires. I do. I do." He laughed at what I said. Edward knows that I love vampire stories. There are some really good ones out there. My favorite one was made into a movie. It comes out in November.

"You are such a silly girl Bella."

"That may be true but, you still love me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That I do. So how did your talk with Charlie go?" I new he was going to ask that sooner or later.

"It went very well. He said that as long as I was happy and you didn't hurt me, he was happy. He also likes the ring."

"You do know that I will never hurt you right? I love you to much too ever hurt you. You are my life now."

"I love you too. And I know you will never hurt me. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I can't wait to be your wife." And with that, I gave him the most passionate kiss I could do.

The next morning, we decided to tell the Cullen's. Edward came to pick me up since he didn't spend the night. Even though I wanted him to but, we knew Charlie wouldn't approve. The drive to his house really didn't take long. I love his house. The entire back wall is glass. Esme, Edward's mom, decorated the whole place. She has amazing taste. Carlisle on the other hand is an excellent doctor. Some how, I always got him whenever I went to the ER.

We reached the house and parked next to Rose's convertible and Carlisle's Mercedes. "Are you ready you ready to tell them?" I asked Edward?

"Of course I am. Are you?" I knew I was ready to tell them but, for some reason, I was nervous. I knew they all loved me. Esme and Carlisle thought of me as one of their own. Alice considered me as her sister and I did the same. So, why was I so nervous? They already considered me family.

"I am ready to tell them. But, for some reason I'm scared. I know I shouldn't but I am." I looked up to see what his reaction was.

"That's understandable. Do you think Alice will plan the wedding for us?" I'm so glad he understood.

"That would be great. And I'm sure Esme would love to help along with Rose. Hopefully my mom will want to help too after we tell her." After saying that, we walked into the house.

Everyone, including Rose and Emmet, were sitting in the living room. Edward and I walked over to the love seat and sat. Emmet turned off the T.V. since he knew what was going on. Everyone was confused until Edward spoke.

"Well, um, Bella and I have something to say. We…"

"Are engaged," I said. I felt like I should of said something else but, I didn't. Alice was the first to speak.

"WOW!!" She squealed, "It's about time. So how did he do it and when?"

"Well, as you all know, mine and Edward's first anniversary was yesterday." I then let Edward say the rest.

"We had a nice dinner and we danced. Then, our waiter brought out our dessert. I took some of her cake while she was eyeing my cheese cake. When she looked down to her cake I placed the ring on top of the bite I took and offered it to her. She saw it and I got down on to one knee and proposed."

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh you have to let me plan the wedding. Please, please, please?!" She gave us the puppy dog face. I was trying not to laugh.

"Well," I paused for a brief moment just to add suspense, "We were going to have you plan it. And, Esme and Rose are going to help you along with my mom I hope." I'm kind of worried about her reaction.

"Does Renee not know yet, dear?" Esme asked.

"No, not yet. We were planning on calling her tonight and tell her. Charlie already knows since Edward asked for permission" Everyone seemed surprise by that.

"You asked for permission, son?" Carlisle asked seeming very surprised.

"Um yes. I wanted to make sure Charlie was ok with me marrying his daughter.  
I even asked Emmet." Edward was very confused and so was I.

"It's true, he did. I even went with him to talk to dad." Thank you, Emmet.

"Well, I'm proud of you son. I wasn't sure if you would do that or not. I guess I taught you well." I let out a huge sigh of relief. I'm glad he approved.

"Well," Alice started, "When are you guys wanting to have the wedding? We need to start with that and then go from their." Luckily, Edward and I talked about this last night.

"Well, it's June right now, and we were wanting a winter wedding. So we decided on February 14th." I know its Valentine's Day but it would bring everyone together, couples and all.

"Oh that's a perfect date," Alice said. "I think it will shop how much you guys truly love each other."

We decided to end with the wedding talk their. I decided to stay the night at his house. Alice called Charlie saying we were going shopping. Luckily, he believed it.

Edward and I decided that now would be a good time to call Renee. I diled her number and put the phone on speaker. After three rings, she answered.

"Yellow?" Boy, was she in a perky mood. She always says yellow when she is happy.

"Hey mom, it's me and Edward."

"Hey sweetie. Hello Edward. How are you today?" She is always polite to Edward.

"I'm excellent Renee. How about you?"

"I am very well thank you. So, whats new in the little town of Forks?"

"Well, besides the rain, not much. You know how Forks is. Actually, we called for a reason. Edward and I have some good news." Here it goes.

"Renee," Edward started, "Bella and I are engaged." I am so glad he said it and not me. I probably would have stuttered or said something else.

"Oh how wonderful! I was hoping you would marry him Bella. I'm so happy for you guys." Wow! She took that better than I thought. I was expecting her to say we were to young or something.

"Thanks mom. That means a lot to us. I was wondering if you would like to help Alice, Esme and Rose plan the wedding?"

"Of course I will honey. What kind of mother of bride would I be if I didn't. So, when is the bid day?" Sweet, she was going to help.

"It will be February 14th Renee. We are waiting a few months after Emmet and Rose's wedding." They were getting married in October. "Bella and I want them to have their weeding first since they were engaged first."

"That is completely understandable Edward. I think the 14th is a wonderful day. It will be a day filled with love." Now I really can't wait till my wedding. I just know that everything will be perfect.

"Thank you so much for the support mom. We will see you in October mom." I don't like her living all the way in Arizona. I know she has Phil but, I miss her so much.

"I love you too sweetie. Oh, and Edward?" Now what?

"Yes Renee?" He seemed cautious.

"Welcome to the family. I couldn't have picked a better man for Bella. But, if you ever hurt her, I will come and hurt you." I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. And thank you for letting me be part of the family." He looked over at me with so much love in his emerald eyes.

"Well, we have to go mom. We will talk to you later. Love ya."

"I love you too. And I mean the both of you." Aw, how sweet. "You two have a good night. Bye."

"Bye Renee."

"Bye, mom." After I hung up the phone, I turned to Edward. "Well, she took that very well. I though she was going to say we were to young or something."

"Bella, she can tell how much we love each other. I love you with all my heart Isabella. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you so much Edward." I gave him a quick kiss and then layed in his arms. This is how things would be for the rest of our lives, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**So, what did you think? I have gotten a few more auther alerts which I am very great full for. I will try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully sometime before Halloween. Review!!**


	4. The storm

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Sorry that this is coming out late. But I do have a new chapter for you guys. Also, I have some news. This story is now being written by me and my friend, ****klutzrus.**** So we both hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters. ******

After we were down talking to Renee, Edward and I decided to watch a movie. It was starting to get cold outside so I was wrapped up in a blanket. Edward was doing his best to warm me up but, the blanket was winning. Half way through the movie, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller id to see that it was Charlie.

"Hey dad, what's up?" He rarely calls me unless it is important.

"I need you to come home. I know you are staying the night over there but, I really need you to come home. The weather is suppose to get really bad. I would feel better if you were here." He sounded urgent.

"Um, sure, I will be there in a few minutes. See you soon. Love you." And with that he hung up. How strange. "Hey Edward," he looked over at me, "Charlie needs me to come home before the weather gets bad. He said he would feel better if I was there."

"Ok, do you need me to take you?"

"No," I said, "My truck will make it." All of a sudden, Alice comes flying down the stairs.

"Hey Bella! Where are you going?" It looked like she already knew I was leaving but, she wanted to check.

"Charlie needs me to go home. So, I'm getting ready to leave."

"I don't think that is a good idea. The weather has already turned." I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Alice I have to go. I will be fine in the truck don't worry."

"Here, I will walk you to your car." Edward helped me with my jacket, grabbed my hand and left. Once we got to the car he gave me a kiss I never wanted to end. "I love you Bella. Please, please drive safe."

"I will Edward. My truck has never failed me once." I got in. Right before I shut the door I said, "I love you too Edward. I will call you when I get to my house."

I started to drive down the highway. It was already snowing pretty hard. Leave it to Forks to snow in the summer time. I hate driving in the snow. Then, the unexpected happened. My truck started to smoke under the hood. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I pulled over and got out of my car. When I got out, I looked through my purse and car for my cell phone but, I couldn't find it. I must have left it at Edward's house. Great, just what I needed. I sat in my car waiting for somebody to drive by. With my luck, everybody was at home avoiding the snow. After fifteen minutes, I tried to turn on my car but it didn't work. I wish I brought a book.

_Ten minutes later_

I was sitting in my car hoping for a miracle when it finally came. A black Ford truck pulled in behind my truck and James from my high school stepped out and into the snow. A voice in my head was telling me to run, but instead I hopped out of my broken down death trap and walked towards James.

"Bella, is something wrong with your car?" James asked. His voice sounded almost hopeful.

"Yes, it was smoking and now it won't start. I would have called someone but I left my phone at Edward's. Can you help James, please? At least let me use your phone."

"My phone died. Why don't you sit in my truck and get warm while I figure out what is wrong with your truck." I smiled at him great fully. I hadn't liked James much in high school. Although, now he seemed like a nice guy.

I got into James warm car and noticed his radio was on the classic channel.

James was looking at my car for quite some time. Then I felt sleep began to take over me. His truck was just so warm and had a lavender smell to it reminding me of a spray Renee would put on my pillow when I couldn't sleep.

I desperately wish Edward was holding me in his arms. My mind drifted to him and that he and I were to be married. I was going to be with Edward for all of time and eternity. I slipped into beautiful dreams of our future together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warmth was gone along with the lavender smell. Instead, I was cold and all I could smell was mold mixed with grime. I opened my eyes and realized that my hands were tied together and tape was on my mouth. I looked around but couldn't see. It was to dark, but I knew I wasn't James truck anymore.

**Cliffhanger!! What will happen? Well, that is for us to know and for you to read. Hopefully we will have the next chapter up in a few days. Just as heads up. This will also be written with Edward's point of view. Please review!! Thanks.**


	5. Lost and Broken

**A/N: Ok, so here is the next chapter for you guys. We hope you enjoy. Just a reminder, this will go back and forth between Bella and Edward's point of view. That way it will make more sense. Thanks for the reviews!**

**EPOV**

I was fidgeting nervously. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Bella hasn't called me yet. She promised she would call as soon as she got home. That was an hour ago and still nothing. "UGH! Why hasn't she called yet? She lives fifteen minutes away at most!" I scream. I want nothing more than to have Bella in my arms, to know she is safe.

"Maybe she forgot," Rosalie said trying to calm me down. That could be. She can be forget full sometimes.

"Then I'll call h-," I was cut off by the phone ringing. Without a second thought I answered the phone. "Bella?!"

"Edward, its Charlie. Bella isn't with you?" I couldn't breathe; panic filled me from head to toe. "Edward? Where is Bella?"

"S-s-she isn't with you?" I wasn't sure how I had been able to get the words or if he could even hear me. My Bella. Where is my Bella?

"No, I thought she was staying at your house." I could feel my whole family's eyes on me but I couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"You- you- called. She went- went home. Where- where is my Bella?" I hadn't meant to say the second part but it just came out of my mouth. My thoughts were all jumbled.

"I- I never called Edward till now and I'm only calling now because I forgot to tell Bella something." My head was working so fast I couldn't keep up. I threw the phone at Alice who was standing next to me looking panicked. I grabbed Emmett's keys to his jeep ignoring his protests and started towards Bella's house, prepared to see my Bella mangled and her car tangled. The snow was getting higher and thicker, hence why I took Emmett's Jeep.

I hadn't gone far when I saw Bella's car on the side of the road. I pulled the Jeep over and ran to the truck. I looked in the truck to see it was completely abandoned. The only thing left was Bella's wallet that she kept in the car with her driver's licenses. I couldn't find her phone so I figured she had it on her. I held down the number 2 on my phone silently berating myself for not thinking of that sooner. I fidgeted as it rand. "Answer, answer." Almost as if my words caused it I heard the click of the phone's connecting.

"Edward, she left her phone here." Alice's voice sounded through the line shattering all I had left in me. I hung up. I knew my voice wouldn't work anyway. I went to the hood of the car and saw it was cracked opened. I lifted the hood and hoped for what I didn't know. I just hoped. The engine was flooded and even I could tell someone had tampered with her car.

"Bella!" I screamed and listened for my angel's voice, nothing. I fell to my knees crying. I couldn't make myself do anything else.

**BPOV**

Panic trickled through me causing my breathing to come short. I could feel a panic attack coming on when I heard my favorite voice in the world.

"Bella?" Edward was here. Everything was going to be ok. Edward will help me.

"Mmmm," I tried to speak through the tape.

"Bella?" Then I heard a wicked laugh. It was James laugh. Where was I? Its ok, Edward is here. He will save me. I heard the scratch and rumble that sounded like a cassette tape was rewinding and then a click.

"Bella?" I knew at that moment Edward hadn't come. Involuntary sobs tore out of my throat as I came to this conclusion. I was alone here. My panic attack came back 10-fold and I couldn't breathe.

"That's right Bella, he isn't coming; however, I'll make sure he sees you." A light broke through the darkness reminding me of a TV. Then a flashlight blinded me. He was video tapping me!

"No, please no," I whispered. "Why are you doing this?" Tears started streaming down my face. I tried to choke them back; I tried so hard to be strong for Edward. I didn't want him to see this, to see me hurt. I knew it would kill him.

"You see Edward; she is trying to be strong for you. How sweet. She must love you Edward." He looked me in the eye and said, "SAY IT Bella! Say you love him. Quote Romeo and Juliet. Lie to him, tell him you love him."

"I love you with all I have." I looked up at James, "Don't do this to him. Please, James, whatever you want. Just don't do this to him." A flow of tears ran down my face. I did my best to regather my strength, but I couldn't do it. I just cried harder. I couldn't help it.

"You will do what I want anyways Bella." I could tell he was moving closer to me by the flash light still shining in my face. "You forget I gold the cards." The light was on to of me. "You have nothing!" He knelt to whisper in my ear. I felt him shift his weight and stand up. Then pain erupted through my rib cage as James's foot made contact with my frail body. I let out an involuntary squeal at the pain as I heard a crack. I had to be strong, Edward might watch this! I bit down on my lip as his foot made contact with my body over and over again. He kicked everywhere. My whole body hurt but I wouldn't scream. I wouldn't even show my pain. His foot made contact with my head throwing it back into the wall I was leaning against. With that my world went black.

"Edward, I love you." Thinking those would be my last word. I wanted him to know I was thinking of him.

**So what is going to happen? Well you will just have to read the next chapter. It should be up either tomorrow or Wednesday. It won't be Tuesday because I have to be a student election judge I won't get home till late.**

**So let me know what you think. Reviews are my favorite. Also, check out my two other stories. They are one shots but you find them interesting. **


	6. Loosing Hope

**You guys are pretty lucky. Usually we don't get chapters out this fast.**

**We hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own Twilight or Edward or any of the other characters. But, ihavefoundmyedward2010 does own a Bella bracelet and an I Edward bracelet and an I Emmett bracelet.**

**EPOV**

One month. One month since I have held my Bella. She was out there. I knew she was. The police wanted the case to go cold. They told me she was gone and that I should move on. I couldn't do that. Bella is counting on me.

I knew James was behind this. It was the only thing that made sense. James had always felt he was something special. In high school, he had a crush on Bella, but she loved me and I her. It didn't help any that she and I both played soccer. I beat him at being captain junior year. James felt I took everything from him and he vowed to take something from me.

James has been a missing person for a month, same as Bella. I need Bella back in my arms. I need to know that my beautiful Bella is alive. She is the love of my life, and that only happens once. She must be so scared, so alone.

'Edward?" I heard Alice ask. I was sitting at my computer googling anything that had to with James or his parents, even his grandparents. I was searching for anything that would help me find Bella. The police searched James's house but it was abandoned. They searched every house in Forks looking for James or Bella. They never found anything to point us in the right direction. "Edward?" Alice repeated sounding unsure.

"What do you need Alice?" I tried to sound patient but all I wanted was to find Bella.

"Do you remember a few months ago when James invited me to spend a week with him?" My eyes opened wide, I had forgotten he tried to hit on Alice till jasper broke his nose.

"What do you mean Alice?" She handed me a piece of folded paper.

"James gave this to me incase I changed my mind. I meant to throw it away, but I guess I never did. I just remembered it today." She walked out of my room. I unfolded the paper and saw directions to a cabin. I dashed out of my room, grabbed my keys, and was on my way.

"I'm coming Bella, I'm coming."

**BPOV**

Breathing was hard, but I'm getting use to the pain that comes with every breath. I'm not sure how long I have endured this. I know it has been weeks maybe months. It has been a long Edward less time. When James does anything to me, I think of Edward and I hear his voice soothe me and tell me he is looking for me and it is only a matter if time until I'm in his arms again.

I haven't had anything to eat besides one piece of stale bread a week and my whole body was broken and mangled. I haven't moved from my spot on the floor. The first couple of nights were the worst. I wasn't use to the cold at the time and shivered which had caused my aching body to wail in protest. I had never felt so much pain before in my life and everyday the pain got worse. *Cough, cough*

I had been coughing a croupish cough since I got here. I felt something thick and salty come from my throat and into my mouth. I smelt the rusty smell stronger then I could a moment ago.

Blood! I thought I spit it all out of my mouth. It was never a good sign when you cough up blood.

I heard the door creak open. I automatically closed my eyes and prepared myself. Footsteps came closer to me. I shut my eyes tighter willing James away. I felt a cough roar through me and I spit the blood out of my mouth once again. I heard a gasp and the footsteps quicken and I felt someone sit next to me.

"Bella?" I knew that voice. It was the voice I heard everyday before I was beat. I was beaten until I admitted I loved James, but I didn't love him and I couldn't lie when Edward would watch the video. If I died, he would know I still loved him. I just shut my eyes tighter.

"I won't say…" I coughed up some more blood and started crying. " I love Edward with all my heart and will for forever and all eternity." I meant for my voice to sound fierce but it was hardly a broken whisper.

"Bella! Oh my Bella you're alive. I knew you were. I love you. I'm here. I'm so sorry." I was pulled into an embrace. I knew those arms. I turned into him opening my eyes. The door to the cellar was open. It was probably around seven in the morning because I could see Edward's face perfectly. I smiled looking into his emerald eyes. His embrace hurt like a million daggers but I didn't care. Edward was here. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I coughed up more blood and then my world went black.

**We know it is short but we promise it will get better. Hopefully we will be able to update next week. Don't forget to review and if you have any questions just send me a pm or ask in the review. Night Everyone!**


	7. What!

CH. 7

**EPOV**

I pulled up to a cottage looking house and noticed James's truck. I wanted so bad to run to Bella to rescue her and never look back, but first I had to find James. I had to make sure he wouldn't get away with whatever terrible things he did to my Bella. I got out of my Volvo and made my way towards the cottage. Connected to the cottage, I noticed a cellar. I knew that is where he was keeping her., the love of my life. It took every bit of self control I had to not throw the cellar door open, grab Bella, and never look back, but I knew I had to find James first. I had to make sure he wouldn't escape.

I entered the cottage not even bothering to look at the inside as my eyes immediately saw James's back as he was washing his hands. And the water running from his hands was red from blood.

_Bella's_ my mind screamed at me. Anger filled me to the very core. How? How could he hurt the most beautiful, pure, selfless, trusting person I have ever met. How could he hurt my fiancée? _Maybe even killed._ I shoved that thought out of my brain as quickly as it appeared. My Bella was not dead, she was going to be my wife, and she was not dead. At these thoughts my feet carried me towards this lunatic, bad excuse of a human being. He heard my foot steps and turned around. I was looking into the eyes of a true psycho path. I saw nothing but lunacy; he was truly out of his mind. I didn't care, he took my Bella. I swung a perfect punch at the side of his face connecting with his jaw. I heard a crack and the force of the blow knocked him to the floor. Then I heard him laugh like the maniac he was as he stood up.

"Edward, dear friend, it took you long enough. I was wondering when the 'knight in shining armor' would show up. She almost gave up hope." James said as he stared me right in the eyes. "What a pity. I was so close to making her mine. I was hoping you wouldn't show up, because now I have to kill you both. Out of the goodness of my heart, I will kill Bella first, if she isn't already dead. The last beating was very hard on her frail body. I heard many bones crack. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if she-," I couldn't hear any more of this. I punched him in the nose with every ounce of strength I had as adrenaline raced through my veins. I even added an upwards thrust making sure to knock him out so I could run to Bella and that she is alive. James fell to the ground unconscious. I checked for a pulse and it was almost non existent. He would be out for quite some time.

I ran to the cellar threw open the door and stepped in. What I saw tore my heart into shreds. She was so pale and I thought she was dead. I slowly stepped closer weary of what I might find out, when I heard the most sickly throat cough I have ever heard and saw blood come out of my angel's mouth. I gasped and ran to her falling to my knees by her side.

"Bella?" I asked as she flinched away and tightened her eyes.

"I won't say..." she was cut off by another horrible cough and blood came out of her mouth. I wanted so bad to hold her as tears fell down her beautiful face, but if just my voice scared her, my touch might send her over the edge. Her eyes were still squeezed closed.

"I love Edward with all my heart and I will forever and all eternity." Her voice was barely a whisper. My heart skipped a beat as she said this.

"Bella! Oh my Bella you're alive. I knew you were. I love you. I am here. I am sorry, so sorry." I picked her up into my arms not being able to stay away any longer. She turned into me and opened her eyes. Our eyes met and she smiled. She looked so hurt as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I felt another cough rip through her like a beast and warm goo was on my shirt as her whole body weakened and her head fell back.

I carried an unconscious Bella to my car and drove as quick as I could to the hospital. When I got to the ER, I screamed my predicament while carrying my Bella bridal style, in the direction of the receptionist. They immediately brought her to a room. I changed her into the hospital gown slowly as not to hurt her. The nurse had left to get Carlisle. I called the police and explained I had seen James truck, I had Bella with me, and James would hopefully be unconscious on the floor. As I hung up with the police, I went to Bella pulling a chair to the bed.

"Wake up, Bella. Please I need you to be ok. Please Bella. Please." I was holding her hand in mine stroking the engagement ring. I was shocked to it was still on her hand. Tears streamed down my face as I carefully rested my head on her hand.

Carlisle came in and hooked her up to machines and put an IV in her arm. We didn't speak as he worked and I cried into Bella's hand. I felt Carlisle put his hand on my back; he stayed like that way for a while.

"I'm going to call Charlie and Esme, Edward. Would you like anything?"

"I want Bella to be ok. I want to be holding her right now, thinking only of our wedding. Please Carlisle, fix her. Fix Bella, please." I cried even harder as Carlisle bent down to hug me.

"Edward, she will be ok. As soon as she wakes up, I will be able to find out what all is wrong and where all she is broken." I flinched as he said 'broken'. Carlisle noticed and patted my back in reassurance. "She will be ok, Edward." He smiled and then left to go make phone calls.

I turned my attention back to Bella.

"I love you," I said as I kissed her hand, then her cheek.

"I love you more," I heard a faint whisper in my ear. I turned from Bella's cheek to her eyes and was immediately lost in brown pools of chocolate.

"I don't think that is possible." She let out a slight giggle but her face contorted from the pain. She settled for showing me all she felt in her eyes.

"How are you love?" knowing it was a dumb question but still needing to know.

"Getting better every second," Bella said with a smile. I smiled knowing what she was referring to. I was so ecstatic about her still loving me as much as she did despite all that she went through. This fact made me fall more in love with her than I already was.

**BPOV**

After Carlisle came in to check my diagnostic, we discovered that I have six cracked ribs, a tibia/fibula fracture in my left leg, my femur was cracked in three places, my hip was dislocated, my wrist was broken, I was bleeding internally in my lungs, and I was suffering from malnourishment. Not to mention the millions of cuts and brusies. I would have to go through four surgeries and eat a special preplanned menu in order to be able to leave here, and that would take a week. Then I would go to the Cullen's and stay in a room with basically everything I had here, but it would help deal with the 'trauma'. I think Carlisle just wanted to be able to watch over me at night while still sleeping in his own bed. I wasn't going to complain.

Through the diagnostic, I felt as if Edward would break down into tears. His eyes held all the pain in the world with a tinge of relief.

Carlisle left after telling me to expect company soon and how happy he was that I was alive and safe.

"Please don't look at me like that," I whispered to him. The hurt in his eyes was killing me.

"I shouldn't have let you leave. I knew something was off and I let you walk into a trap. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have-," I cut him off by lifting my finger to his lips, flinching from the tightness of the muscles and the bruises. I lowered my arm slowly as I scooted painfully away from him towards the other edge of the bed. I bit my lip to stop from screaming in pain. I met Edward's confused and hurt gaze as I patted the space next tome signaling him to lay there. He got the hint and ever so carefully laid next to me and pulling me into his arms. Daggers shot through me but I didn't care. I needed to be in his arms.

"Hmm, I missed this." I smiled at him. "I'm in your arms right now. That is all that matters to me right now. I love you and we will be married. I will walk down the isle and into your arms. As long as that remains true, nothing can hurt me. I love you, Edward, and I always will. None of this is your fault." We stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**So what did you all think? We are really sorry that this took so long to get out. Also, please check out klutzrus's story. It is really good and since she is my best friend I thought I would let you all know. Also, I'm writing a new story which will hopefully be very funny. So please review and let me know what ya think. Thanks you much! ******


	8. Time to get out of here

**Ch.8**

**BPOV**

**One week later**

I get to leave the hospital today! I'm giddy from the joy of being out of this place. Edward was packing my things up while I admired every move he made. He hasn't left my side for more than a half hour at a time and that was only once so that Charlie could come and visit me. He was keeping me updated on what was happening to James. Apparently they took him to a different hospital that way he was no where near me or Edward. I guess Edward did a number on him. Charlie told me that he will go to jail for what he did. They weren't sure if I would have to go to court or not, but they did take pictures of my injuries to use if need be.

"Are you ready to leave my love?" I didn't even hear Edward come into the room.

"Yes! I need to get out of here. I am tired of looking at these walls and I would like a comfortable bed to sleep in." No wonder I hate hospitals. They seriously bite and smell weird.

"I'm just glad you will be coming home with me and I can keep an eye on you. I will never let you leave my sight again." Edward walked over to my bed where I was currently making sure I had all of my get well cards and gifts. I really wanted to stand but since I was in a stupid cast, I couldn't. Well, not without crutches but even then I couldn't use those because of my wrist and hip. I was still stuck in the wheel chair.

"Edward," I said firmly, "we have gone over this before. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault." He never seemed to listen to me.

"I realize that. I'm sorry if I seem possessive but, I never want to see you in here again. I will always protect you, no matter what." I knew he was telling the truth because I could see it in his eyes.

"I know." I grabbed his hand and said, "I'm ready to go. Can we please get out of here? I have everything I need." Edward nodded and helped me into the wheel chair that we would be taking to his house. It still hurt a lot to be moved. Once I was comfortable, well as comfortable as I could be, Edward started pushing me towards the front desk to check me out.

"Good afternoon Mary." Edward was always friendly to Mary. She has been my nurse since I got here.

"Why hello Edward. Hello to you to Bella. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes I am. I can't thank you enough for all that you have done for me. I don't know how you do it." I don't if I would ever want to be a nurse. You have to deal with winey patients all the time.

"It's my job and I love it. I love to make people feel better while they are here. I must say though, you are one of my favorites." She smiled at me and then came around from behind the desk. She bent over and gave me a hug. "I wish you and Edward the best of luck."

I was starting to get all teary eyed. "That means so much to me. Will you please come to our wedding? I know it is kind of out of the blue but, it would mean a lot to me if you were there."

"I would love to dear." She also gave Edward a hug. I hope he doesn't mind that I invited her.

"Bye Mary! I will let you know when the wedding is." We waved good bye and headed out toward the Volvo. Edward lifted me out of the stupid wheel chair and into the passenger seat. He helped me buckle in and then gave me a quick kiss. He managed to get the wheel chair into the trunk of the car and then got into the passenger seat.

He started up the car and pulled away from the hospital. "That was very kind of you to invite Mary." He grabbed my hand and held our entwined hands in his lap.

"You don't mind do you? I mean she has helped us out so much and I want her to be there. She is like family now." I don't know why I was freaking out.

"Of course I don't mind, love. I agree with you completely. She is like family. Do you still want to have the wedding on February 14th? You should be all healed by then and be done with physical therapy." That was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to. I know it will help me get better but I hate being in pain.

"I was hoping we still can. I know we don't have anything done yet but we have plenty of time. It is still about seven months away." Hopefully those seven months would go by fast.

"That we do, but you know how Alice is. She will want to start planning as soon as we get you settled into our room."

"Of course she will. Wait did you just our room?" That's what it sounded like to me but I wasn't sure.

"Yes, I said our room. Did you honestly think you were going to be put in a separate room?" He had a confused look on his face.

"Yes. I thought I was going to be in room that had all of the stuff that Carlisle needed."

"Carlisle doesn't need a lot of things. We are engaged now. I thought you would like being in my room with me. I mean, I know we will have to be careful when we sleep, but other than that it shouldn't be a problem. Unless you want to have your own room. Which is fine al-." I placed my lips on his.

"I am fine with that. I wouldn't have it any other way." He flashed me a quick smile and continued driving to his house. I could only hope that things would get better from here.

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry that it took so long to update and that this is a short chapter. I had no idea where to go with this, but I think I have it now. The only reason why it took me so long to update was 1) I had to study for finals, 2) I was in Chicago for a week visiting my dad and 3) well I already said. So hopefully this will tie you over until I get the next one up. Hopefully I still have readers.**

**~ihavefoundmyedward2010**


	9. Welcome home, Love

**A/N: Sorry! I know that seems really lame but I truly am. I know I haven't updated in forever but I kind of spaced on this story until today. So anyway, on with the story.**

**EPOV**

I'm so glad that Bella was fine with her staying in my room. I just can't stand to be away from her. I know she said it was not my fault that this happened to her, but I still feel guilty.

We got to my house in no time. Emmett and Jasper came over to help me get her all settled in. She really won't be in her wheel chair a whole lot. I will carry her up the stairs and down the stairs.

"Welcome home my love," I whispered to her once I opened the passenger door.

"I love the sound of that," she smiled up at me. I lifted her up into my arms and started to head towards the front door. "Edward," she screamed, "You don't have to carry me. I have a useful wheel chair that I can sit in. I'm much too heavy."

"And how do propose we get the wheel chair up the stairs to third floor without you falling out?" I knew I would get her their.

"Good point," she said. We continued on up the stairs until we reached my room.

**BPOV**

It feels nice to be back at the Cullen's house. I just hope they don't treat me any differently. I really don't like to be babied.

Edward pushed open the door to his room and placed me gently on his bed. His lovely scent enveloped me. The smell of him has always relaxed me. Edward left the room and was back quickly with tons of pillows.

"Edward, what on Earth are you doing with all of those pillows?" I asked. He flashed me one of his crooked smile.

"These, my dear, are for you. We need to make sure that you keep your leg elevated."

"Oh, right," I looked down at my leg. "I can't wait till I got this stupid cast off," I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry. Carlisle said you should be in a walking boot soon." Oh great, a walking boot. I would be just as clumsy in that then with my own two feet.

"Do you promise to keep me from falling?"

"Always, love, I will never leave your side." I knew he would say that, but I still like to hear him say it.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Edward and I mainly stayed in his room. We talked a little bit, but we mainly read our books. Around seven, Charlie called giving me news that I wasn't looking forward to.

**A/N: Slight cliffy although some of you might be able to guess it. I'm sorry that this is so short. I might be able to get the next chapter up either today or tomorrow. Thank goodness for spring break. Plus, I don't have musical rehearsals this week.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	10. No!

**A/N: Here is another chapter.**

**EPOV**

Bella answered her phone and listened to the person on the other side. I wasn't sure who called though. After a minute, I look of terror came upon her face.

"Bella! Bella, what's wrong?" She dropped her phone. I picked up her phone. "Who are you and what did you say to her?!" I shouted at the mystery person.

"This is Charlie, Edward. I'm sure Bella is about to burst into tears, so I will tell you. We need her to testify in court. The judge and jury need to hear her side. The pictures are working so far but, they need more proof." Now I can see why Bella has the look of terror on her face.

"Do we need to get her a lawyer," I asked.

"Nope, I already got one. He is the best one in the state of Washington. I know we will be able to get James locked away for a long time with his help." Thank god we don't need to find one, though my family's lawyer is really good to.

"Can you tell me who Bella's lawyer is and James's lawyer please?" I had to know.

"Bella's lawyer is Aro Volturi. I trust him with my life. James's is Victoria Harper. She put's up one heck of a fight." Wait, did he say Aro Volturi?

"I know Bella has the best lawyer because he is actually my family's lawyer. I am so glad that she has him." I will have to make sure to tell Carlisle.

"Well I be darn. Any way's, he wants to talk to her tomorrow afternoon during lunch. I'm sure you can stay with her since he knows you. Plus, we might also have you testify since you did beat James up. We will have to talk to Aro about that tomorrow."

"Ok Charlie. I'm going to go calm Bella down. Call and let me know where we are meeting."

"Will do Edward. Tell Bella that I love her. Talk to you later." He hung. Bella was still on the bed. I know she is in shock.

"Bella, sweetheart, please say or do something."

**BPOV**

My body felt paralyzed. I couldn't move, heck, I could barely think. Charlie called and said I had to court to testify. That means I would have to see James. I-I can't see James. I barely noticed that Edward was talking to Charlie. I had no clue to what they were saying though.

"Bella, sweetheart, please say or do something." That was Edward's voice. I looked over and saw his greens pleading with me.

"I-I can't do it." I broke down and started to shake violently. Edward enveloped me in his arms trying to call me down.

"Shh. Calm down love. I won't let him hurt. He won't be near you. If even says one word to you, I will beat him again." I just kept on crying into his shirt. I didn't know what do.

"Do I have to do it?" I managed to ask.

"I'm afraid so. We are meeting with your lawyer tomorrow at lunch. Charlie and I will both be there. Plus, Charlie said I might have to testify too since I beat the crap out of him."

"I'm so sorry to get your family involved." And I did feel guilty. They shouldn't have to deal with all of my problems.

"Nonsense! They all love you and want to help. Please, don't feel guilty." After he said that, I started to fall asleep. "I love you, my Bella. Please dream happy dreams."

In a very muffled voice I said, "I love you too."

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep quickly. I ran my fingers through her hair just thinking about tomorrow. It was going to be a very stressful day for the both of us. Hopefully James will be locked away for a very long time.

I looked down at Bella. Their was a small smile playing on he luscious lips. She must have been having a good dream. That made me happy.

"Me, wife, hmmm." I heard her mumble. She must have been dreaming about our wedding.

I leaned down into her ear and whispered, "I love you soon to be Mrs. Cullen." I kissed her forehead, and fell into a blissful sleep.

**A/N: Ok guys, I know this is short, but I thought you guys might have liked two chapters. The next one should be a little bit. It will be the lunch and maybe some of the court. We shall see though. Please Review! And if you have any ideas please let me know. Night!**


End file.
